Break, Free, Luck, Death, Joy, Pledge and Pride
by HpFanficFan
Summary: COMPLETE One story, seven chapters. Seven drabbles, seven hundred words. One father, one son. One engagement. One grave. Zero Dark Lords.
1. Break

**Summary:**

One story, seven chapters.  
Seven drabbles, seven hundred words.  
Four pages, ninety lines, three thousand one hundred and sixty characters (no spaces). Three thousand seven hundred and eighty-five characters (spaces).  
Seven lines and forty-nine words in this summary.  
One father, one son.  
One engagement. One grave.  
Zero Dark Lords.

* * *

**Break, Free, Luck, Death, Joy, Pledge and Pride.**

**1. Break**

Snape wanted to take Harry away; damn his cover and damn the war.

But there was no escape.

The Dark Lord did not want Harry Potter dead.

Not yet.

For weeks he had to watch as they hurt his boy. At times, he had to raised his wand and cast a curse against his own child.

Though he screamed when they cursed him.

Though his groaned when his body jerked.

Though he cried after a nightmare.

Though he trembled in the dark.

Though he complied listlessly when a Death Eater came to collect him.

Harry never broke, but Snape did.


	2. Free

Summary:

One story, seven chapters.  
Seven drabbles, seven hundred words.  
Four pages, ninety lines, three thousand one hundred and sixty characters (no spaces). Three thousand seven hundred and eighty-five characters (spaces).  
Seven lines and forty-nine words in this summary.  
One father, one son.  
One engagement. One grave.  
Zero Dark Lords.

* * *

Break, Free, Luck, Death, Joy, Pledge and Pride.

**2. Free**

Two weeks went by and Snape finally saw an opportunity and took it.

With the words 'traitor' and 'kill' ringing in his ears, Snape ran.

With curses and spells zipping past him, Snape ran.

He found himself crying as he rushed Harry's limp and broken body to Hogwarts.

Would anything ever be the same again? Would Harry trust anyone ever again?

He sat by Harry's bed, keeping a constant vigil on his son.

Harry did not stir.

His body was healing, but what of his mind?

Hours passed and days went by.

And at last, his boy opened his eyes.


	3. Luck

**Summary:**

One story, seven chapters.  
Seven drabbles, seven hundred words.  
Four pages, ninety lines, three thousand one hundred and sixty characters (no spaces). Three thousand seven hundred and eighty-five characters (spaces).  
Seven lines and forty-nine words in this summary.  
One father, one son.  
One engagement. One grave.  
Zero Dark Lords.

* * *

**Break, Free, Luck, Death, Joy, Pledge and Pride.**

**3. Luck**

"I'm sorry I made you worry."

Snape snorted at the understatement of the century.

"You will be the death of me."

"You've managed to survive for all these years, I'm sure you can manage another century."

"Humph, if I be so unfortunate."

Harry grinned weakly, his eyes felt heavy and it was hard keeping them closing shut.

"Get some rest, child."

"You can't call me child anymore. I'm engaged."

"You will always be my child, Harry."

"Stop it Sev, you sound cheesy."

"Brat!"

"Don't make it worse."

"Ms. Wealsey is a very lucky girl."

"Nah, I am the lucky one."


	4. Death

**Summary:**

One story, seven chapters.  
Seven drabbles, seven hundred words.  
Four pages, ninety lines, three thousand one hundred and sixty characters (no spaces). Three thousand seven hundred and eighty-five characters (spaces).  
Seven lines and forty-nine words in this summary.  
One father, one son.  
One engagement. One grave.  
Zero Dark Lords.

**A/N:** thank you for reviewing guys! If you haven't yet, visit my profile for a poll and check out my other drabble story 'Adventures in Babysitting'. Its much more humorous.

* * *

**Break, Free, Luck, Death, Joy, Pledge and Pride.**

**4. Death**

When Sirius died, Harry was lost. Summer at the Dursleys had been hell and the Dementors' attack was the last straw. When he needed someone there, the most unlikely person came to his aid.

Harry was wary at first and who could blame him. Now, there was not a soul Harry trusted more, than his father, Severus Snape.

"Voldemort…" Harry said, waking up.

"He's gone."

"What?"

"He is dead. I killed him," Snape said again.

"What!" Harry's eyes open wide.

"Hush, calm down."

"I…I don't understand."

"Long story. For now, just understand that he will not be bothering us again."


	5. Joy

**Summary:**

One story, seven chapters.  
Seven drabbles, seven hundred words.  
Four pages, ninety lines, three thousand one hundred and sixty characters (no spaces). Three thousand seven hundred and eighty-five characters (spaces).  
Seven lines and forty-nine words in this summary.  
One father, one son.  
One engagement. One grave.  
Zero Dark Lords.

* * *

**Break, Free, Luck, Death, Joy, Pledge and Pride.**

**5. Joy**

"It's your turn to be happy."

"I am happy, thanks to you."

Snape smiled half-heartedly, "and you've suffered, thanks to me."

"You've more than made up for it, Sev."

Snape shook his head. For five years he'd treated his own son with nothing but spite.

"I don't think I could ever make up for it."

"You have. You take care of me, you love me. I forgave you a long time ago."

Snape nodded to please Harry.

There would always be a part of him that would never forgive himself.

He was not known for letting go of the past.


	6. Pledge

**Summary:**

One story, seven chapters.  
Seven drabbles, seven hundred words.  
Four pages, ninety lines, three thousand one hundred and sixty characters (no spaces). Three thousand seven hundred and eighty-five characters (spaces).  
Seven lines and forty-nine words in this summary.  
One father, one son.  
One engagement. One grave.  
Zero Dark Lords.

* * *

**Break, Free, Luck, Death, Joy, Pledge and Pride.**

**6. Pledge**

"Harry, Harry, it's alright," Snape shook Harry awake.

"Ow."

"Are you in pain?"

"'s okay"

Snape knew that Harry always hid his pain.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Harry replied honestly, looking straight at Snape and the man sighed with relief.

He started to stroke Harry's hair with affection.

"Will you stay until I fall asleep?" Harry asked.

"Yes, and I will be here when you awake."

"Promise?"

"I promise; I'll be right here."

"To chase the nightmares away?"

"Yes, to keep nightmares at bay."

"Thanks, Severus."

"Get better soon, Harry."

"Then we can go home, right?"

"Yes," Snape answered. "Home."


	7. Pride

**Summary:**

One story, seven chapters.  
Seven drabbles, seven hundred words.  
Four pages, ninety lines, three thousand one hundred and sixty characters (no spaces). Three thousand seven hundred and eighty-five characters (spaces).  
Seven lines and forty-nine words in this summary.  
One father, one son.  
One engagement. One grave.  
Zero Dark Lords.

* * *

**Break, Free, Luck, Death, Joy, Pledge and Pride.**

**7 Pride  
**

"I'm glad you're my dad," said Harry.

"I'm equally pleased. Perhaps now you'll finally listen."

"James would be rolling in his grave."

"Yes, how delightful."

Harry chuckled.

Snape smiled. "Your mother would be proud."

"Yeah. You've told me lots of times."

"Have I?"

Harry nodded.

"One more time would not hurt."

Harry nodded again. No, it wouldn't hurt.

"You've made me proud too."

"I learned from the best."

"Of course you did."

Harry smirked and closed his eyes.

"I love you, Harry," Snape whispered.

Harry was already deep in slumber, but Snape knew that the feeling was mutual.

**End**

**A/N: that's it folks! Thank you all for reviewing. The end is a little cheesy, but hopefully, it ain't too bad. **

**Happy New Year everyone!**


End file.
